happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Change of Heart
A Change of Heart is episode number 7.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description An emergency heart transplant for Disco Bear presents Dr. Lumpy with a whale of a time! Lumpy shows that being a doctor takes more than just skill… you need a lot of heart! Disco Bear needs a transplant, but Doctor Lumpy has trouble finding a donor. (DVD) Plot It's time for Disco Bear to shine by playing one of the songs on the cafe's jukebox and dancing in his grooviest way. A very unamused Petunia turns the lights back on, however, to inform him that his breakfast is ready. As he sits at the bar, Disco Bear thanks Petunia by blowing her a kiss, but she rejects it by blocking the heart-shaped kiss. Disco Bear thinks he's Petunia's heart breaker. He is glad to have this kind of breakfast as he gobbles down some fried chicken, eggs, and bacon, that his girly "girlfriend" Petunia made. Suddenly Disco Bear sees a stick of butter, which he picks up with a chicken bone and deep fries the entire stick of butter. Disco Bear then eats it in one bite and suffers a heart attack, falling unconscious to the ground (though he tries to do so in the grooviest way). Petunia sees his condition and gasps in shock. At his house, Dr. Lumpy makes a sandwich using hospital equipment. As he's about to eat it, his pager beeps which means he's needed at the hospital. He arrives at there on his bicycle and with the help of his assistant, Nurse Giggles, they cut Disco Bear's chest open with a scalpel. Disco Bear opens his eyes and screams in pain, apparently having not been anesthetized prior to the operation. Lumpy fixes this by bonking Disco Bear on the head with a mallet successfully knocking him unconscious. Lumpy then opens Disco Bear's chest, removes his heart, and takes the fried stick of butter out of one of the heart valves. This causes the heart to deflate and Disco Bear begins to flat-line. Lumpy hands Giggles the air pump from his bicycle and tells her to pump. This surprisingly succeeds in keeping Disco Bear alive, so Lumpy goes to look for a new heart in the hospital's refrigerator. Lumpy finds various organs and a moldy old sandwich (which he proceeds to eat), but no heart. He gets a call about an emergency and hurries to the scene of the accident where Handy somehow crashed his plane into a whale, killing them both. Lumpy sees Handy's exposed heart and unethically decides to take it for Disco Bear. Unfortunately, the heart slips out of Lumpy's hands and as he tries to pick it up, he keeps kicking it away. He eventually kicks it onto a soccer field, where Cuddles takes the heart from him and kicks it around like a soccer ball. Lumpy eventually gets the heart back but, forgetting his mission, he kicks it over Cuddles' and Flaky's head and into the goal. He initially celebrates his goal, but he realizes what he's done when he sees the heart has splattered against the net. Meanwhile, Giggles is getting tired from pumping Disco Bear and stops for a breather. Disco Bear obviously begins flat-lining again and Giggles quickly resumes her task. Lumpy walks away lonely from the soccer field, when he comes back across the scene of the accident. He looks at the whale and gets an idea. He begins pedaling back to the hospital with the whale's giant heart strapped to his back but gets stuck when he rides into a narrow tunnel prompting him to untie himself from the heart and push on it, but he heard something honking. A semi-truck drives through the tunnel, however, and knocks the heart loose. The heart rolls with the semi truck and Lumpy runs on top of it, trying not to fall. The semi crashes with his bike, however, forcing Lumpy into the wrecked remains of his bike while the heart and truck move out of sight. Once more, Lumpy walks away lonely again, dragging his now mangled bike behind him. He passes by a butcher shop, however, and finds a fresh heart in the window. He runs in, only to find there is a long line of customers (Mole, Nutty, Toothy, and Mime) ahead of him. By this time, Giggles is out of breath and looks pale and exhausted. Back at the butcher shop Lumpy finally gets served, but he decides to purchase a few other items while he's there. Lumpy arrives back at the hospital eating a sandwich and holding a brown paper bag. He sees Giggles passed out on the floor and Disco Bear lying dead on the gurney. Lumpy uses the defibrillator on Giggles to wake her up and yells at her to keep pumping. While Giggles begins pumping again, Lumpy uses the defibrillator to heat up his sandwich. He then unwraps one of the items he's purchased, surprised to find it's a rack of spare ribs. He then opens the other bags, only to find two steaks and some sausages. Lumpy then realizes he's been eating the heart as a sandwich. There's suddenly a loud crash outside and Lumpy goes to investigate. He sees the truck that was pushing the whale's heart had crashed into an ambulance. Even though the heart is dirty and there are probably injured people in both vehicles, Lumpy happily takes out his scalpel. Later we see Lumpy listen to Disco Bear's heartbeat. Sadly, the whale heart is way too big for Disco Bear's body, causing his skin to bulge out and leaving him bedridden. Giggles, still looking sickly from before, arrives with a tray carrying two meals on it. She gives Disco Bear a cheeseburger. He likes that meal. Lumpy, however, pushes him back and lifts up the lid to the other plate, revealing a slice of tomato on a piece of lettuce much to Disco Bear's disappointment. Lumpy picks up the cheeseburger and takes a bite out of it. He begins having a heart attack, but, undeterred, he continues eating the burger. Moral "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Deaths *Handy and a whale die in a plane crash. (Death not shown) *Technically, Disco Bear dies while flat-lining in the hospital, several times. *Two generic tree friends possibly die in a truck accident with the whales heart. *Lumpy possibly dies from a heart attack. (Debatable) Injuries *Disco Bear suffers a heart attack. *Disco Bear is surgically cut into without aesthesia. *Disco Bear is hit in the head with a mallet. *Disco Bear's heart is surgically removed. *Giggles passes out from exhaustion. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) *Disco Bear's chest is severely stretched to allow the transplant of a whale heart. *Lumpy suffers a heart attack (if he didn't die). Goofs #Disco Bear moonwalks directly backwards from the jukebox to his seat. When he sits down, however, you can only see tables and the entrance behind him. #When Disco Bear takes a napkin to clean his mouth, and he falls of his chair, the napkin disappears. #After Disco Bear eats the chicken drumsticks, they are shown to still have some meat on them. However, when he puts the butter on the drumstick, no meat is shown. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Lumpy only throws three organs out of the fridge before it is empty, even though there are four organs on the top shelf alone. #The semi truck is bigger than the whale's heart, therefore it should not have been able to push the heart out of the tunnel or get through the tunnel even if the heart wasn't there. #When Lumpy gets stuck in the tunnel, his bike keeps moving forward without him. When Lumpy is on top of the heart being pushed by the semi truck, however, the bike is parked completely horizontal in the road. #After Lumpy wakes Giggles up and she begins pumping again, the heart beat doesn't appear on the monitor even though it begins beeping. Possibly because it was Disco Bear's monitor. #Disco Bear's butter stick shouldn't have gone straight to his heart since the throat is connected to the stomach, even if it was pure fat the stick shouldn't have been solid when Lumpy found it, since Disco Bear would have choked if he had eaten a whole stick without chewing. #Cuddles appears to have inherited Lumpy's stupidity, being the only reason for him not noticing that he was playing soccer with a heart and not a ball. #Upon having a heart attack, Disco Bear managed to strike a pose which cannot happen in real life since heart attacks don't paralyze, they knock out the victim. #It is unknown how Cro-Marmot's apron (and the blood on it) got inside his ice-block when logically it should be over it. #When Lumpy removes Disco Bears heart, a heartbeat still registers on the monitor until the heart deflates. This is impossible for obvious reasons. #Cro-Marmot has more of an appearance role than a featuring role.. Trivia *The title of this episode means to completely change your personality and thoughts. *Disco Bear's image appears on the record in the cafe's jukebox, indicating he may have released that album. As he has a gold record on the wall of his bedroom in Ipso Fatso, this could provide further evidence that Disco Bear was a musician during the 70s, which would account for how he can afford his large house. Also, the music is similar to the title song of this episode. * Lumpy is somewhat out-of-character in this episode as he is not only smarter than usual but also crueler as seen by him bossing around Giggles and stealing a dead Handy's heart among other things. *While playing soccer, Cuddles' bunny slippers have cleats and an angry expression. *In the butcher shop, Cro-Marmot has blood on his apron. **Though it could've been meat remains. *This is one of the few TV episodes where a starring character doesn't kill anyone. The others are Who's to Flame?, Home Is Where the Hurt Is (Debatable), and Tongue in Cheek. *This is one of the few TV episodes where Lumpy eats a random sandwich. The others are Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Letter Late than Never. *'Running Gag:' Lumpy eating sandwiches throughout this episode. *Among the garbage attached to the whale's heart at the scene of the crash is a newspaper with an article about Lumpy on it. Lumpy would later be present in a newspaper article in A Sight for Sore Eyes, where Lumpy once again was a doctor. *The storyboard originally had Toothy in the truck that crashed at the end of the episode. Lumpy checked Toothy's pulse, found none, then noticed the whale heart. Though he would've used Toothy's heart, Lumpy took the whale heart instead. *Lumpy may have died after the end of the episode, because he appears to be the only heart surgeon in the city, there are no donor hearts left, and Giggles is exhausted and probably wouldn't be able save his life. This is, of course, assuming that his heart attack was similar to Disco Bear's. *Since all of the deaths in the episode occurred before and (Debatably) after the episode, this episode is one of only a few that contains no deaths witnessed in it. Unless one counts the times Disco Bear flat-lined in the hospital. *When this episode aired along with A Hole Lotta Love and Mime to Five on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Seventh Heaven". Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Lumpy appear in all 3 episodes. Lumpy (Debatably) dies in all three episodes, Cuddles and The Mole died twice, Petunia and Mime die once, and Cro-Marmot survives all three. *This is one of the few TV episodes that focus on a specific part of the body (heart). The others are A Sight for Sore Eyes (eyes), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (ears), and Chew Said a Mouthful (jaw). *It is unknown why Nutty is in a butcher shop, since he is addicted to sugar, however, he may be filling in a role for the creators, or he could also possibly like meat, and is trying something different to candy.. *This is (Debatably) one of only two TV episodes where only one main character dies, the other is Tongue in Cheek. However, since the whale died along with Handy, the latter is the only TV episode to have just one death in it. *This is the only TV episode Disco Bear stars in and doesn't kill anyone. *This is the first TV episode where Cro-Marmot's featuring pop-up is used. *This the episode where Lumpy says clear English the most. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Seventh Heaven Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2006 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Killed Again